


Bikini Blues

by tinyarmedtrex



Series: BLM Commissions <3 [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: F/F, Fem!eddie, Fem!richie, commission, gay crisis over a bikini, genderswap AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyarmedtrex/pseuds/tinyarmedtrex
Summary: “What color do you want, Eds?” Rachelle asked, running her hands over some of the frillier ones.“Pink maybe? Or blue?” Edith was walking around the stand, already looking unhappy. “All of these will show off so much!”“Kinda the point of a bikini.” Rachelle said, holding up a particularly revealing top to her chest and swaying.Or, Rachelle and Edith go swimsuit shopping and Rachelle has a crisis over how Edith looks. A fem!reddie fic
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: BLM Commissions <3 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810261
Comments: 10
Kudos: 142





	Bikini Blues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zeitgeist77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeitgeist77/gifts).



If Rachelle had thought things through a little more, she may have wondered why all her others friends had ditched them that day. Maybe she would have wondered why Ben suddenly had to visit his aunt or why Mike had chores appear today that weren’t there yesterday. But Rachelle was never one to overthink things. Instead, she decided to be grateful that the others had ditched and that it was just her and Edith, riding in her beat up pick up truck to the closest mall while they sang along to 80’s hits. 

“Go slower!” Edith screamed as Rachelle took a corner slightly too fast. “I’d like to live to see my eighteenth birthday.” 

She chuckled. “I’d never let you die, Eds. Those sweet cheeks deserve that sweet freedom.” As she spoke Rachelle reached out and pinched the other girl’s cheek, making her yelp and glare at Rachelle, her high ponytail seeming to swing with indignation.

“I hate you sometimes. Watch the road.” 

Rachelle only took it as a compliment. Edith never said that to their other friends, her spite was reserved solely for Rachelle and she loved it.

“Don’t need to, we’re here.” Rachelle said, pulling into a parking spot. The game plan was to find Edith a swimsuit. It was May, still too early for swimming, but Edith was nothing if not a planner. Her mom had only ever let her buy one pieces but this year Edith was determined to get a two piece- assuming she could find one she liked. Rachelle knew how picky Edith was about which fabrics could touch her skin, worrying about getting a rash or chaffing. The smaller girl had managed to let go of most of the paranoid things her mom had instilled but some still hung around. Rachelle tried not to bring it up, knowing how it made Edith feel. Besides, she had no other plans for the day, spending a Saturday in an air conditioned mall with her friend sounded pretty great. 

“Swimsuits first then lunch?” Edith asked, her ponytail bouncing as she jumped out of the truck. When Rachelle had first gotten it, she would lift Edith in and out but eventually Edith had protested, saying she wasn’t a bag of groceries. Rachelle missed doing it, though she would never tell Edith that. 

“Sounds like a date.” 

Edith looked up at her, big brown eyes expressing something that Rachelle couldn’t quite read. Before she could try though, Edith was bounding inside. Something in Rachelle squirmed, watching her best friend walk inside, something that had been growing over the past few years, no matter how much Rachelle tried to push it down. She knew her relationship with Edith was different, that they were different than the other losers, but she didn’t want to think about what that meant. 

She shook her head, forcing whatever it was back down. Inside, Edith was already at the mall directory, deciding what store she wanted to start with.

“Let’s go to Victoria Secret, Eds. We’ll get you a thong bikini.” Rachelle said, bumping her shoulder against Edith’s and pointing at the pink emblem. 

Edith’s nose wrinkled unhappily. “Gross. Do you know how bad those are for you? You can get an infection from them.” 

“You say that about literally everything.” Rachelle countered. Then, sensing that a patented Edith rant was coming, she pointed to a department store. “Let’s go here. They’ll have swimsuits.”

Edith’s eyes followed Rachelle’s finger, nodding in approval. “That should work.” 

The two girls set off, Edith nodding along as Rachelle caught her up on the latest theatre gossip and Rachelle laughing about the drama on the track team.

“She wants us to wear skirts!” Edith complained, throwing her hands up. There was a new track coach and she was, to put it kindly, very traditional. Edith hated her and probably would have quit if track wasn’t the one sport her mom allowed. 

“Can you imagine doing the high jump in skirts?” She continued, tsking loudly. 

Rachelle could imagine it. Far too well. 

“It might get you more support from the fans. Everyone would go if there was a chance to see the goods.” Rachelle punctuated her sentence with a light slap on Edith’s butt, making the other girl turn a magnificent shade of red. 

“I don’t even do the high jump!” Edith said, glaring at Rachelle again. “You’d know that if you ever came to my meets.”

“Wear that skirt and I will.” Rachelle said with a wink. Really though, Rachelle felt guilty that she never made the meets. Between her part time job at the Aladdin and play practice, she never had time. She always made the other losers give her a full recap, even tried to get them to film it. So far though, they all refused. 

Edith rolled her eyes again then scanned the store. The swimsuits were front and center, bright colors on display. 

“What color do you want, Eds?” Rachelle asked, running her hands over some of the frillier ones. 

“Pink maybe? Or blue?” Edith was walking around the stand, already looking unhappy. “All of these will show off so much!” 

“Kinda the point of a bikini.” Rachelle said, holding up a particularly revealing top to her chest and swaying. “How about this? Do you like ittttt?” She asked, doing a little shimmy. 

Edith glanced at her. “You’re too flat, it’ll fall off.”

“Ouch, hitting a girl where it hurts.” She said, putting the top back. Edith was right though. Rachelle could barely fill out an A cup, something that she didn’t actually mind. It made life easier in a lot of ways.

Edith kept walking around the swimsuits, not even picking any of them up. Rachelle tried to be patient, knowing that this was a big decision, the first suit that Edith had bought on her own. After fifteen minutes though, she wanted to scream.

“Eds, you gotta try something on.”

“But-”

“You won’t know if you like it _ until you try it on _ .” Rachelle said, grabbing a suit and shoving it into Edith’s hands. “Just pick a few, you don’t have to buy them.”

“What if other people tried them on though?” Edith asked, her nose wrinkling as Rachelle pushed more suits into her arms.

“We’ll hose you down with bleach after.” Rachelle said, adding a frilly blue one to the pile. “Now go!” 

Edith’s eyes narrowed at her but she grabbed another two suits then made her way into the changing room, Rachelle hot on her heels. As Edith picked a room, Rachelle fell into the waiting chair, grabbing her phone to see if anyone had replied to her hilarious gif in their group thread. Nothing. Rachelle started to wonder if maybe her friends were telling the truth about being busy. 

She didn’t have long to think about it though. A minute later, Edith made an unhappy noise from inside the changing room. Rachelle could see her bright pink toes turning in circles. 

“Well, I hate this one.” She declared, her voice slightly muffled by the door. 

“You gotta show me! That was the deal.” 

Edith made another displeased noise but the door opened and she stepped out, wearing the blue suit Rachelle had picked out. “I feel like a cake.” She said, running her hand over the ruffles. 

“Good enough to eat.” Rachelle said with a smirk even if she agreed with Edith’s assessment. The suit wasn’t flattering. It reminded Rachelle of one a mom would pick for her toddler. Even the butt had layers of ruffles. 

Edith rolled her eyes and disappeared back into the changing room. “Put on a two piece! That’s why we’re here!” Rachelle called, slouching further in the chair. 

“I just-” Edith huffed. “They all show off my stomach.”

“Kinda the point.”

“But I just started track again and I’m not-”

“Put the damn suit on!” Rachelle called, kicking the door with her scuffed converse. She didn’t need to see Edith to know she was being glared at. 

This time took longer but soon Edith’s head popped out. “Nope, this is- it’s bad.”

“It can’t be that bad. Let me see.” Rachelle said, hopping up. 

Edith shook her head. “No- nope.”

“Why did you bring me if you don’t want my opinion?” Rachelle said, pulling the door open and stepping in the changing room.

“I wanted to bring Bev.” Edith mumbled, blushing bright red as Rachelle gaped the suit. “I need a bigger top. This would pop off if I tried to jump in the water.”

Rachelle could only nod. Her brain had short circuited as she stared at Edith in the suit. 

Edith had inherited her mom’s generous breasts, something that Rachelle was always quick to point out and usually earned a pinch or hit for. Edith complained about them all the time- how they got in the way, how hard it was to find sports bras. Rachelle was always quick to point out that Edith was the only one who minded, everyone else appreciated the view. Edith would bite back that she was the only one who mattered.

All of that meant that her breasts were straining under the too-small top. They were pushed together, threatening to spill out. Below that were her hips, the skin pale and begging to be touched. Rachelle only got to see that skin in quick glances as Edith changed shirts, never all at once on display like this. It was a lot to take in. She looked soft and Rachelle’s hand was reaching for her before she even realized it. 

“‘Chelle? What do you think?” Edith asked, breaking Rachelle from her reverie. 

“Yea, too small.” Rachelle didn’t want anyone else to see Edith like this. Even the thought of it made jealousy roar in her, some dumb part of her brain screamed that this wasn’t for anyone but her, even though she knew it wasn’t true. 

“Okay.” Edith looked up at her, pushing her back towards the door when she didn’t move. “You can go, I need to change.” 

Rachelle nodded dumbly, going back out and pacing in the small waiting area. She rubbed her hands over her face, trying to figure out what had just happened. She’d seen Edith in her bra and panties, it was how they used to swim as kids. But that had been years ago. Before puberty had hit, before new curves had appeared. Where Rachelle had only grown tall and stringy, Edith had filled out. How the hell had she failed to notice? They spent nearly every waking moment together. Rachelle had known when their other friends changed and it hadn’t bothered her, she’d barely cared about their puberty transformations. But Edith, fuck, it felt like someone had her heart in a vice grip just thinking about those hips.

Rachelle did the only thing she could think of. She grabbed her phone and texted Stan, her oldest friend. 

Rock-n-roll-chelle:  _ Stan! Crisis! _

Stanathy:  _ Did someone finally call you out for wearing the same shirt 3 days in a row? _

Rock-n-roll-chelle:  _ No and everyone knows thats fine if it doesnt smell.  _

Stanathy:  _ what do you want then? _

She paused, her fingers hoving over the keyboard. Then she typed:  _ I think I like Edith. Like, like like her.  _

She watched the three dots appear, indicating that Stan was typing back. 

Stanathy:  _ Yea, no shit sherlock.  _

She was halfway through typing a tirade asking what the hell that was supposed to mean when Edith appeared again, still looking unhappy.

“This one was way too hard to put on.” She said, gesturing down. The red suit zig-zagged across her stomach and back, forming a complicated criss-cross pattern. 

Unthinkingly, Rachelle reached out, undoing some of the crossed over strands, her fingers brushing Edith’s skin. Luckily, Edith was complaining about the suit and didn’t notice Rachelle’s deep blush at the light touch. 

“I only have two more, are you okay waiting?” She asked, twisting to look at Rachelle. 

It took her a second too long to nod but she finally did. “Yea, yea I’m good.” 

“Good. I want Subway for lunch. Is that okay?”

Again Rachelle nodded, sinking back in the chair as Edith disappeared. It wasn’t just that she like-liked Edith. She was in love with her. Rachelle had no idea how she hadn’t realized before. It seemed obvious. Painfully so. She couldn’t tear her eyes away from the door, knowing that Edith was behind it, mostly naked it. The thought made something in Rachelle burn. 

She suddenly felt sick, thinking about how she was in love with her best friend. Her best friend who didn’t even like girls. Maybe. Probably. Edith had never talked about liking anyone. Rachelle would have remembered. She didn’t even talk about how hot guys were if the rest of them did. She always got weirdly quiet. Rachelle had always chalked it up to her being embarrassed but maybe-

No, she couldn’t let herself get carried away. It was too much to hope for. She had no idea how she was going to get through the rest of the day. 

Edith came out in another suit, a blue and green polka dot two piece that covered most of her stomach. She was grinning happily. “I think this is the suit.” She did a quick spin. “What do you think ‘Chelle?”

Numbly, she nodded. “It’s cute. Perfect.”  _ Just like you. _

Edith frowned, stepping closer to Rachelle and inspecting her face. “You look sick. Are you coming down with something?”

“No.” Rachelle leaned back, ready to deny everything until she realized this was her out. “Actually, yea. I don’t feel so good. Maybe I shouldn’t have had that milk.”

“I told you it was sitting out too long. You look pale, and clammy.” Edith said, rocking back on her heels. “I’m going to buy this and we can go. Is that okay?”

Rachelle nodded, feeling bad for making her friend worry but also wanting to get out as soon as possible. 

Twenty minutes later and they were back in the car. Edith was pestering Rachelle with questions about how she felt, if she was feverish, and Rachelle was trying to ignore her. 

“Well um, thanks, for bringing me.” Edith said as they stopped in front of her house. “I hope you feel better soon.” 

“Thanks. Me too.” Rachelle watched her hop out of the truck and walk to her front door. Only once Edith was inside did Rachelle let her head fall to the steering wheel. 

“Fuck fuck fuck.” She sang to herself. Her stomach was in knots. There was no way she could be around Edith now, not when she could only think about running her hands in that soft hair or kissing those perfect lips. 

Rachelle went back home and flung herself into bed, turning up her music and trying to hide from her feelings. It would be summer soon. Maybe she could work more and avoid seeing Edith until fall. Her feelings would have had to disappear by then. It wasn’t a good plan but she didn’t really have any other options. 

For the next week, Rachelle holed up in her room, pretending to be too sick to hang out. Stan probably saw through it but no one else questioned her. She ignored the texts from the others, all the well wishes and jokes that she probably had mono. She noticed that Edith didn’t reply to those texts. 

Rachelle spent that week chewing over her realization. She had probably liked Edith for longer than she realized. Now, thinking about it, she’d always been drawn to the other girl, always wanted her attention and focus. She loved nothing more than to make Edith laugh, the sound always made her heart beat faster. And then there were all the times in the hammock, their thighs pressed together as they argued about who was the best superhero. Those were some of Rachelle’s favorite memories. She wouldn’t give them up for the world. 

It was really a testament to how thick she was that it took a bikini for her to realize her feelings. 

Then next weekend came. It was hot for a May weekend, warm enough that the losers decided to go swimming. Rachelle immediately said no, that she still didn’t feel well. Everyone sent well wishes. Everyone but Edith. She didn’t reply.

On Saturday, Rachelle was in her room, playing video games, when there was a knock on her door. “What?” She called, assuming it was her mom. “It’s not locked.” 

But instead of Maggie, Edith entered. She was wearing a bright sun dress and frowning. “You don’t look sick.”

Rachelle paled. “It’s um, it’s that sorta sick where you look healthy but really you’re dying. You know, like all really bad ones.” 

Edith didn’t buy it. She stepped into the room, looking Rachelle over. “What the heck is up with you? Why are you avoiding me?”

“I’m not.” Rachelled scrambled to her feet, taking a step back as Edith got closer. “I told you, I’ve been sick. Didn’t want to infect you and have your mom turn you into a modern day bubble girl.” 

The smaller girl tsked, shaking her head. “You came to school when you had the flu. And with a 103 degree temperature. You’re avoiding me.” She took another step in and Rachelle found herself pressed against the wall. “See! Even now! You won’t let me get close.”

“That’s not- that doesn’t mean-” Rachelle sputtered, feeling her face light up bright red.

“What did I do?” Edith’s voice quaked as she spoke. “Do you hate me or something?” 

“No!” Rachelle’s stomach fell. The last thing she wanted was for Edith to feel bad. “You didn’t do anything!” 

“Then what? We were having fun, shopping, and then you got all weird! Tell me why!” 

Rachelle could never resist a command from Edith. 

“Your swimsuit made me realize I love you!” Rachelle shouted, screwing her eyes shut so she wouldn’t have to see the look of disappointment. “You came out in this tiny suit and your-” She waved her hands where she thought Edith’s breasts were. “And I realized I loved you. Okay? I have a big, stupid crush on you and I didn’t want to make it weird so I hid.” She opened one eye, prepared to see Edith walking out of the room, or maybe for a slap. Instead, she just looked shocked. 

“You- what?” 

“I love you.” Rachelle reiterated. “And it’s dumb and inconvient and I don’t even know if you like girls but I couldn’t, I can’t stop. I spent a whole week trying but every time I think about your flaws I only fall for you more.” She added miserably. She found all of Edith’s little ticks and tantrums adorable. She was so far gone that even thinking about Edith’s rants about how gross kissing was made her warm. 

Then Edith rushed in, her hands grabbing Rachelle’s face and pressing a soft kiss to her lips before releasing her and taking a big step back. For a second, Rachelle could only gape at her, watching as a bright red flush covered her friend from head to toe.

“Why do you think no one else came last weekend?” Edith asked in a quiet voice. “I told them I wanted to be alone with you. I was hoping it would be like a date.” 

Rachelled swallowed, trying to take the words in. “You- what?”

“I like you too. I thought you knew.” 

She shook her head, “I definitely didn’t.”

Edith laughed. “I can see that.” 

Rachelle’s heart was still pounding but she took a step in, taking one of Edith’s hands in her own, admiring how small it was. She still couldn’t quite believe what she’d just heard. “That kiss- I wasn’t ready. Can we try again?”

Edith nodded and Rachelle slid her hand over Edith’s cheek, tilting her face up. Then she bent down, pressing their lips together. It was everything Rachelle had dreamed it could be, butterflies and fireworks all at once. When they parted, both girls were smiling. 

“So you’ll-does this mean you’ll be my girlfriend?” Edith asked, playing with Rachelle’s hand.

She nodded and Edith’s smile grew. “Good.” She stepped in, pressing another kiss to Rachelle’s cheek. “Now, can we go meet the others? I want to show off my new swimsuit.” 

Rachelle nodded again, already thinking about how Edith would look in the sun, glowing and happy. “I’d love to-  _ girlfriend _ .”

Edith giggled and stepped back. “Then you’d better change. I’ll meet you outside.”

Rachelle had never changed faster, knowing that her perfect new girlfriend was waiting on the other side of the door. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! I'm currently taking commissions (like this fic!) if you donate to either BLM or some local charities to help rebuild from the riots. If you'd like more info follow this [Link](https://tinyarmedtrex.tumblr.com/post/619911881956720640/commissions)


End file.
